La Última Etapa
by Laurus Nobilis
Summary: Después de haber pasado toda su infancia entre los Li, Clow está a punto de enfrentarse con Inglaterra y el resto de su familia por primera vez.


**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura pertenece a CLAMP.

**Nota:** Escrito para la comunidad de LiveJournal pifflefanfic, con el tema "una isla que crece y crece".

o O o

**La Última Etapa**

Al principio, a Clow le había gustado mucho ver el mar. Había pasado toda su vida entre los Li; quince largos años tierra adentro, sin moverse del mismo sitio. Le había encantado sentir el aroma del agua salada, la brisa que provenía de otras tierras. Sin embargo, ya hacía un algún tiempo que se había aburrido de todo eso.

Su madre había sido tan certera como siempre al predecir el momento más favorable para dejar China. No habían tenido que enfrentar una sola tormenta, ya que su padre era capaz de controlar los elementos a una distancia suficiente como para permitir que el barco navegara sin problemas. Pero Inglaterra estaba lejos. Aún con ayuda de la magia, el viaje era largo. Se habían detenido en muchos lugares, lo que podría haber sido fascinante, si hubieran tenido tiempo para conocerlos. Lo malo era que sólo habían visto puertos y más puertos, y todos se parecían entre sí, a fin de cuentas.

Al menos esta era la última etapa por mar. Clow no sabía qué tan lejos estaba Reed Manor, ni cuánto más tendrían que viajar una vez que desembarcaran, pero no le importaba demasiado. Le bastaba con saber que irían por tierra. Estaba tan cansado de ver las olas...

De pronto sintió que le tocaban el hombro. Se volvió para ver a su padre, que señalaba una mancha oscura en el horizonte.

– Allí está –le dijo éste, y sus ojos brillaban–. Aunque supongo que no verás más que bruma desde aquí.

Por un momento, así fue. Pero enseguida la imagen cambió. Clow pudo ver con claridad el contorno de la isla frente a él, y aún más: el puerto lluvioso, un largo camino entre colinas verdes, una vieja mansión oscura, un laberinto de setos. Por último, la visión le mostró una serie de rostros pálidos. Algunos se parecían un poco a su padre.

Debían ser sus parientes, se dijo. Era una sensación extraña. Hasta ese momento, había tratado de no pensar demasiado en las personas que iba a encontrar cuando llegara. No le gustaba mucho la idea de enfrentarse a un grupo de desconocidos, sin saber qué iban a pensar de él... Aunque, a decir verdad, lo que más lo preocupaba era que tenía una noción bastante clara de cuál sería su opinión, al menos a primera vista. Y no tenía ningún deseo de fingir que no se daba cuenta de nada mientras los demás desviaban la mirada y murmuraban a sus espaldas.

Una vez, cuando aún era pequeño, le había preguntado a su padre si todas las personas en su tierra se veían como él. En ese entonces no le había resultado extraña la idea de toda una nación de gente con cabellos rojizos como el cobre y el rostro lleno de pecas. Él se había reído mucho, lo suficiente como para avergonzarlo un poco, pero no se había ofendido. _Si hubieras nacido en Inglaterra_, había dicho, _le habrías preguntado lo mismo a tu madre_.

Clow no estaba seguro de tener tanta paciencia.

– ¿Cómo es tu familia? –preguntó al fin, todavía observando la imagen cada vez más clara de las islas– ¿Se parecen a los Li?

– Son... diferentes –respondió su padre, después de haberlo pensado un poco–. Tienen algunas cosas en común, por supuesto; también es un clan muy grande, y bastante famoso. Pero no es una familia de guerreros. Siempre han usado otros métodos para obtener poder.

Por alguna razón, su expresión parecía indicar que no estaba demasiado de acuerdo con aquellos "métodos", fueran lo que fueran. Clow se imaginó a los ingleses pálidos de su visión mirando dentro de sus camas y revisando lo que iban a comer. Como si necesitara algo más de qué preocuparse...

Conteniendo un suspiro, apoyó los brazos sobre la borda. Ya podía distinguir la costa sin dificultad. Su padre le puso la mano en el hombro y le sonrió.

– Te irá bien allá. Tu madre piensa eso, y sabes que ella no se equivoca –aseguró–. No tienes que estar nervioso.

– No estoy nervioso –mintió Clow, aunque sin mucho éxito; su voz no era más que un susurro.

– Entonces –dijo su padre, levantando las cejas– me gustaría saber por qué no estamos avanzando.

Clow levantó la vista, sorprendido. Era verdad: el barco ya no se estaba moviendo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

– Perdón –murmuró, sonriendo un poco, mientras comenzaban a adelantarse otra vez. Su padre simplemente se rió y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Frente a ellos, Inglaterra crecía lenta e imperceptiblemente.


End file.
